


I'd Like To Be Under The Sea

by OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed/pseuds/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed
Summary: Noel calls Liam while he's away as a roadie.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	I'd Like To Be Under The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I have to thank the wonderful [mansgotalimit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansgotalimit) again for always being so encouraging and just lovely in general when I'm here barely getting to 1k in the amount of time she probably writes two award-winning novels in

Liam’s home alone. Or maybe he isn’t but he doesn’t care. Noel’s going to call in ten minutes, at least he said he was and he’s never been later than an hour after the time he actually told Liam and that’s good enough to get a little excited now at 3.20 pm, Liam thinks. He’s already sitting in the armchair next to the telephone in case Noel decides to make up for last time and call ten minutes early. But he isn’t and Liam also isn’t really sitting, he’s pacing around the armchair with occasionally half of his arse coming into contact with the cushion before he’s up again, eyeing the telephone and keeping himself from picking it up and seeing if Noel’s already speaking inside and he just can’t hear him. But on the dot 3.30 the shrill ringing of the phone interrupts Liam’s new circle – around the sofa this time – and he’s on it not even three seconds later.  
  
“Hello?”, he breathes down the line, a little too fast, but Noel knows that he’s been waiting, he made Liam tell him that last time, so no need to pretend really. And sometimes Liam likes feeling a little desperate, it gets him in the place he wants to get Noel in. “Liam”, Noel’s voice says through the speaker and Liam has to swallow down a little of his sudden big-brother-missing before he can concentrate on the next words far-away-Noel tells him.  
  
“How are you? Haven’t been killed yet?”, Noel asks like he’s the funniest comedian in the world and doesn’t say not very different versions of these two questions every time he calls Liam. But he’s calling Liam and Liam isn’t in the mood today to have a little fight with Noel about his originality. “Still alive, me”, he says therefore, “too good-looking to die, am I?” And Noel laughs like he actually made a funny joke and it sounds so warm in Liam’s ear like Noel’s right next to him laughing about something Liam’s said to make fun of Paul. He can pretend Noel’s terribly boring opening lines aren’t exactly that if it earns him this, Liam reckons, and hopes Noel won’t hear the far too wide smile that’s making Liam’s cheeks hurt now. “What’re you up to? Still ironing the cunt’s knickers?”, he asks to see if Noel will still laugh. Noel does laugh again, he’s in a very good mood then.  
  
“Watch it, you cheeky cunt”, he tells Liam, “might have to practise my ironing on your balls when I get home.” Liam’s hand drops to cup his balls. “Fuck off”, he tells Noel. That’s no laughing matter. Now that he’s got his hand there, though – “d’you think you’d want to see my balls?” Asking can’t hurt, can it? And Noel’s not being particularly smooth either so Liam can say whatever the fuck he wants as long as it gets Noel to think a little more about Liam’s balls. And other stuff but it’s all the same anyway.  
  
“Do I what now?”, Noel asks and he sounds a little amused, and a little like he’s already in the place Liam wants to get him in, because this voice reminds Liam of long nights in Noel’s bed, fingers inside him for hours until Noel finally sounds a lot rougher and Liam finds himself full of his brother’s cock after his own voice has gone hoarse from begging for it.  
  
“Do you want to see my balls?”, Liam repeats. “You know, d’you want to see my dick? Bet you’ve been thinking about it.” He’s being a little bold, sometimes Noel doesn’t like Liam reminding him that he’s thinking too much about his little brother’s cock. But Liam’s impatient, and he needs it and he can’t think that much with Noel’s voice sounding directly in his ear. It’s not as good as having Noel’s warm breath on Liam’s ear while he’s groaning and fucking into Liam, but it’s good enough to have Liam hard in his jeans. Or maybe he’s been hard since he started his laps around the living room, waiting for Noel is enough to have him almost aching with need, but that’s irrelevant now.  
  
“Maybe”, Noel says and Liam really should tell him he sounds like that girl that always told grand stories and then blushed when you asked her if she’d be interested in re-enacting one. “What would I get out of that?”, he continues and sounds like Liam’s big brother again. “You’d fucking get my dick out of it”, Liam tells him, a little incensed at Noel not understanding that. There are people who’d pay Liam a load of money to get a glance at his dick, Noel really doesn’t have to act like he doesn’t want to see it. Liam would even let him touch it.  
  
“Hmm. What makes you think I want to see your dick?”, Noel asks and Liam wants to crawl into the phone to strangle him or pull down his own pants to make Noel look and then maybe drool. He hasn’t been drooling without Liam’s cock in his mouth yet but sometimes he looks damn close to it. He can’t say that to Noel, though, then Noel won’t even think about his cock and Liam can’t have that when he’s been thinking about Noel’s cock for the entire time since Noel called him last week.  
  
“You could touch it, yeah?”, Liam says and tries to make his voice nice and maybe a little like the one he’s heard girls use before they pushed his head down between their legs. “Oh, could I?”, Liam can hear Noel smirking. He still sounds like he’s preparing Liam for a long night of begging and getting nothing more than maybe another knuckle of Noel’s fingers inside him. But Liam’s not stupid, he knows international calls aren’t cheap and that Noel’s not rich, even when he acts like it, cutting about in fucking Argentina or wherever, but he’s really not and Noel’s always been a tight fucker, so he can’t take too long until he has to admit he likes looking at Liam’s cock and maybe even a little more.  
  
“Yeah, you could. Could fucking get me off for once”, Liam says and it’s a little risky but Noel’s also being risky with international minutes so there’s a good chance that outweighs Liam being a little daring. And he’s right, Noel sounds like he’s grinning and not angry at all when he answers, “think I’ve done that enough already, you’re a little easy, aren’t you? Little slag.” And there’s the voice he uses when he wants to get Liam on his knees in the nice way. And Liam can’t recall a time where he didn’t end up on his knees, mouth full of Noel’s cock in seconds with Noel still talking to him and stroking his hair a little. Liam would like to have his hair stroked now, and also his brother’s cock in his mouth, but he has to make do with just his voice in the telephone, and for now that has to be enough.  
  
“Could make me come again then”, Liam says and screws his eyes shut with hot excitement when Noel’s throaty laugh sounds through the phone. It means he will, Liam knows by now how his brother promises him sex and being nice and making him come. “I could”, Noel says and then quickly, before Liam has the chance to say something else to make Noel tell him to get his hand on his cock, adds, “get your pants open, Liam. Bet you’re already hard just from hearing your brother’s voice, aren’t you, you little slag?” Noel’s voice has become a touch deeper under the lightness, it makes the little hairs in Liam’s neck stand up and mixes anticipation with relief in his blood as he hastily opens his jeans and pulls out his cock.  
  
“Are you going to touch yourself for me, Liam?”, Noel asks and Liam’s hand is already on his cock but now he’s allowed to stroke his hand along it, tantalisingly slow because he knows that’s how Noel would do it. “Yeah”, he answers and hopes Noel can hear how his hand moves on his dick. He needs Noel to think about how Liam looks, wants to take pictures of himself and send them across the ocean, with something in his mouth so Noel can imagine it’s his cock instead and with Liam’s fist curled around his own cock so Noel can remember how it felt when it was his hand tightly stroking Liam until he came.  
  
“Does it feel nice, Liam? Not as good as my hand, though, is it? D’you want to imagine it’s my hand on your cock?”, Noel says in his ear and he still sounds so sure and deep and Liam really wants it to be his brother’s hand that’s stroking him far too slowly but still tight enough to make it hard not to thrust up into the fist around his cock. “Yeah”, he gasps when he manages to swirl his thumb around the head of his cock like Noel always does when he wants to make Liam breathless, “always want you touching me.”  
  
He hears Noel breathing down the line and it sounds a little rougher and Liam wants to know what he's doing, if he’s just listening to Liam getting more worked up or if he’s got his own cock out and is imagining Liam being the one holding him and stroking him eagerly, desperate to make him come even better than the last time. “Noel, are you wanking?”, Liam asks and carefully listens, maybe he’ll catch the wet sound of Noel’s hand on his cock or Noel exhaling a little too sharply at hearing Liam talk to him. “Why do you want to know?”, Noel asks and he almost makes Liam roll his eyes, but he doesn’t sound as firm anymore and Liam knows what he sounds like when he has a hand on his cock making him feel good and a little unsteady.  
  
“Wish I was touching you, Noely”, Liam sighs and pulls at his own cock a little more harshly, “love your cock, are you thinking of me touching you? I’m good, right?” He twists his hand around his own cock in the way that Noel figured out all by himself Liam loves and tries not to moan too loudly so he doesn’t miss Noel answering him. Noel sighs and Liam knows it’s supposed to be the exasperated kind of sigh but all he hears is that Noel started playing with his balls a bit. “Thought I’m supposed to be wanking you off”, Noel says and he’s definitely too short of breath. And also too short of braincells, Liam thinks, probably all the foreign coke. “We can do it at the same time, Noel, like when you dragged me in the bogs in that pub the one time? Could even come at the same time like then, proper romantic”, Liam explains to him and he’d love to sound like the clever one for once but he’s a little too far gone thinking about Noel letting his fingers dance around his cock.  
  
“You’re a clever boy, aren’t you?”, Noel says and Liam has to smile, even if Noel’s tone tells him not to. He would tell Noel all about how clever he is, but Noel’s only taken a break to groan away from the speaker – of course Liam still hears and it makes his cock twitch in his fist – and goes on to say, “you get a bit too sloppy, though, when you’ve got my hand on your cock, like a fucking slag, can’t concentrate on anything else, can you?” Liam’s sound of protest gets choked off by his hand tightening around his cock just like Noel’s always does, and he doesn’t get a chance to say anything before Noel continues, “I’d have to do us both with you being such a useless slag. Bet you’d like that, me with two cocks in my hand and you busy moaning like a whore.”  
  
Liam would like that. Noel stroking his cock against Liam’s is one of his favourite things and he misses it painfully, lies awake at night and thinks of it. “Yeah”, he tells Noel, “fucking love your cock, don’t I? Miss it, miss having it in me.” He’s quieter suddenly and Liam doesn’t know why, it’s not a secret, Noel knows he’s always gagging for it. “I miss you”, he says then, and his voice cracks a little. Might be because by now he’s leaked enough precome to make his cock wet enough for his hand to slide over it in this sweet, toe-curling-good way, but his throat feels a little wet now, too, and he’s swallowing around something salty. Noel groans, though, and Liam forces it out another time, “I miss you, Noely”, he says and Noel groans again and breathes, “yeah?” and Liam can almost hear his hand speeding up on his cock. “Yeah”, he tells him, “always think of you, all the time. And when I’m wanking, yeah? Think of no one else.”  
  
“God, Liam”, Noel sighs and Liam knows that voice, it’s Noel in love and a little desperate and when he makes Liam tell him all the soft thoughts he has when he sees his brother. He sounds like the one time when he came right after Liam told him he loved him. He didn’t say anything and Liam didn’t dare to ask anything, but he’d seen the way Noel’s eyes lit up and how he drank it from Liam’s lips and turned it into this little groan that shook all the way through Liam’s body and how he buried his face in Liam’s neck and then just came. Liam still wanks to that memory.  
  
“What do you think about then? Can you be a good boy and tell me?”, Noel asks and he’s the one who wants something, but now Liam’s all flustered. When Noel called him that for the first time, Liam was the one who immediately came all over himself. He hopes Noel’s still wanking to that memory, too.  
  
“I think about you here with me, I’m in your bed and you’re naked and kissing me and I can feel you all over, yeah?”, Liam says because he wants to be good and he also wants Noel to know what he could have if he just fucking came home to Liam instead of following these cunts around. Noel hums approvingly and Liam squeezes himself again, just like Noel always does. “Fucking miss your mouth, ‘s really fucking nice when you’re not being a cunt. And your cock, need it, Noely, you gotta give it to me when you come back, feels so good inside me. D’you like fucking me?”  
  
Noel’s groaning again and Liam can almost picture the way his hand is pulling at his cock now, he could wank Noel off in his sleep by now and the few times Noel let him watch when he got himself off Liam’s got burned into the inside of his eyelids, he sees it whenever he closes his eyes. “Fuck”, Noel says thickly, “love fucking you, always feel so good, Liam. Such a good boy for me, look so fucking pretty taking my cock.” His voice sounds so rough now and Liam thinks he might be about to come already, which he would tease him for if he weren’t so close to toppling off the edge himself. And he really wants it now, needs it, Noel owes him an orgasm for leaving Liam with only a pillow with his fading scent and too vibrant memories.  
  
“Noel”, he tries not to whine, “want you so bad. Need your cock in me again, been so long, feel so fucking empty without you filling me up.” His hand’s moving sloppily along his cock now, he’s hot and his arms and knees are trembling, he can’t do finesse anymore, just needs Noel’s voice and the vague idea of his brother’s fingers curling around his cock to get him there. Noel’s not talking, though, of course the cunt wants Liam to make him come first, fucking selfish bastard. Liam almost rolls his eyes before he goes on to say, “want you to come in me, Noely, need to be full of your cock, your come again so badly. You shouldn’t come now, should fucking save it all for me.” And of course that’s what makes Noel come, he’s groaning the way Liam’s heard so many times now and still hasn’t gotten enough of and Liam can practically see him, hand on his cock and head fallen back against the wall, eyes closed and cheeks flushed with his pretty red mouth open and begging for Liam to kiss his groans.  
  
He sounds so fucking hot, no one ever sounds as hot as Noel when he comes, it’s Liam’s favourite sound on the whole planet. His hand’s speeding up on his cock and he’s so close, just a few millimetres from coming, too, just needs more of Noel. “Good boy, Liam”, Noel says as if he’s heard Liam’s thoughts and he sounds so out of breath and Liam knows it’s because he just came to his little brother talking to him and that’s fucking hot, too. “Made me come so good, can you come for me, too? C’mon, I know you can be a good boy and show me how well you can come”, Noel continues and that’s finally enough, gets Liam to follow him right over the edge. He’s tensing up and twisting his body into the armchair and he knows Noel can hear the way he’s panting like he’s drowning and maybe he is, he’d love to go to the bottom of Noel’s voice and sit there forever, he doesn’t need oxygen if he can hear Noel breathing.  
  
He's coming all over the good shirt he put on for Noel’s phone call but he doesn’t care, at least not right now. It feels good and he thinks he might tell Noel about it to see if he can make him laugh again, because he misses seeing Noel’s laugh, too. The way his eyes will light up, and sometimes only for Liam. Maybe he’ll tell Noel that, too, but that depends on the way the cunt will behave in the next five minutes.


End file.
